Ballongommes du Bullard (OS)
by Bad Wolf Bay 666
Summary: Un simple OS sur Alice Londubat après ce 31 octobre 1981. (Rien ne m'appartient tout est à JKR si ce n'est que deux OC)


Ballongommes du Bullard :

\- Tu es sûre que ce n'est pas mauvais pour le bébé ?

Le visage de son mari disparut derrière l'immense bulle mauve qu'Alice avait faite. Elle la goba et, une fois éclatée dans sa bouche, dit :

\- C'est un chewing-gum, Frank. Pas une drogue.

Frank lui jeta un regard sceptique.

\- Si tu n'en consommais pas autant je ne m'inquièterais pas, mais là ...

\- Laisse tomber, fit Alice en levant les yeux au ciel. Le jour où tu seras enceinte tu pourras faire des remarques.

\- Ça va, ça va, sourit Frank. Maman le pense aussi, c'est tout.

\- Tu n'es pas ta mère, mon chéri. Elle n'a jamais mangé de Ballongommes durant sa grossesse et regarde ce que ça a donné : toi.

Alice se leva difficilement de son fauteuil tandis que Frank prenait un air indécis.

\- Je suis censé le prendre comment ?

Alice lui fit un clin d'œil et refit une bulle tout en s'éloignant.

\- Et d'abord c'est des bulles baveuses, fit remarquer Frank.

\- Non, c'est des Ballongommes du Bullard. On ne va pas remettre ça quand même.

Frank la rejoignit avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il aimait cette petite confrontation qui durait depuis quelques semaines. Alice démarrait toujours au quart de tour.

\- Tout le monde dit « bulles baveuses », tu es la seule à penser autrement.

Alice se retourna en fronçant les sourcils. Elle planta son doigt dans le ventre de son mari.

\- Je te préviens, notre fils n'aura pas intérêt à suivre ton chemin.

Frank éclata de rire et attrapa la main menaçante. Il attira sa femme contre lui et lui embrassa la joue.

\- Tu es ridicule, tu le sais ?

Alice poussa un grognement. Elle aimait leur lutte continue à propos de ce bonbon. À vrai dire, ça n'avait réellement commencé qu'à partir du moment où Alice avait découvert que sa belle-mère disait « bulles baveuses ». Par pur esprit de contradiction et pour taquiner Frank, elle préférait appeler la friandise « Ballongomme ». C'était devenu une habitude entre eux.

Elle savait que Frank démarrerait au quart de tour.

\- Et tu vois ce que mâche ta mère, mon fils ? C'est une bulle baveuse.

Frank entendit une protestation de la part d'Alice juste en face de lui.

\- C'est quand même plus facile à dire que Ballongomme du Bullard n'est-ce pas ? continua-t-il.

Le petit Neville babilla en tentant d'attraper l'emballage plastique, peu intéressé par les propos de son père.

\- Ne l'écoute pas Neville, souffla Alice aux côtés de son enfant. Il essaie de t'attirer du mauvais côté.

Elle eut un regard attendri en voyant le sourire de son fils. Elle se mit à fredonner :

\- L'hyppogriffe dansant sur les toits de Poudlard, peu équilibré qu'il était, tombant dans le lac noir, il comprit qu'il n'était pas fait pour voler ...

Neville rit en gigotant.

Avec un sourire, Alice s'installa sur une chaise et prit une plume tout en jouant avec l'emballage plastique. Elle coinça une mèche de cheveux blonds derrière son oreille alors qu'elle finissait un rapport pour Maugrey. Son dernier. Elle perdit le sourire lorsqu'elle songea au deux dernières pertes que l'Ordre avait subi. Lily et James. Les nouvelles avaient circulé très vite. Dès le lendemain, le monde sorcier célébrait la fin de la guerre. D'autres, s'endeuillaient.

L'Ordre allait être dissous sous peu. Alice songea à comment allait être sa vie en tant qu'Auror auprès de Maugrey. Quelles allaient être ses relations avec son chef ? Avoir fait partie de l'Ordre y ferait-il quelque chose ?

Alors qu'elle allait apposer sa signature en bas de la page, elle sentit les poils de ses bras se hérisser.

Puis la porte explosa. Elle lâcha l'emballage de Ballongomme du Bullard.

\- Enlève cet emballage, le petit va l'avaler.

La jeune infirmière se tourna vers le bébé aux cheveux blond. Le nom « Neville » était cousu sur son pyjama bleu. Il tenait fermement dans son petit poing serré un emballage de bulles baveuses. Elle se pencha et le lui arracha doucement. Le petit pleura et tendit le bras pour récupérer son bien. Elle le mit dans sa poche de blouse à regret.

\- Je suis désolée, mon petit.

Derrière, elle entendait sa collègue qui tentait de ramener à la conscience les deux adultes -les Londubat. Bien plus vieille, elle travaillait à Sainte-Mangouste depuis tellement longtemps qu'il était impossible à Greta, la jeune infirmière, de savoir depuis quand. Certains disaient qu'elle avait commencé au début du siècle.

Dans tous les cas, Mme Agrepine en avait vus des patients. Elle avait eu des cas difficiles. Elle était ferme, imperturbable : le travail avant tout.

\- Madame Londubat ? Greta, viens par ici, elle se réveille. Madame ?

Greta s'approcha lentement. De l'aide était en chemin, mais pour l'instant c'était juste Mme Agrepine et elle. C'était sa première semaine.

Elle ne l'oublierait jamais.

\- Madame ? Non, restez allongée. Nous allons attendre les secours ensemble. Voilà, c'est cela, doucement. Je suis l'infirmière Agrepine. Vous ne risquez rien. Vous pouvez parler ?

La jeune femme blonde ne dit rien. Elle leva des yeux perdus sur Greta qui s'empressa de lui presser la main.

\- Votre mari va bien, et votre fils vous attend à côté. Il est sain et sauf.

La femme ne souffla pas un mot. La pauvre devait être en état de choc. Les Aurors qui les avaient précédées leur avait fait comprendre que des Mangemorts les avaient attaqués. Puis ils étaient partis pour le Ministère.

Greta se tourna vers son aînée.

\- On devrait peut-être lui donner une potion calmante ?

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu recevoir une réponse, la jeune femme plongea son regard bleu dans celui d'Agrepine et souffla :

\- Grand-mère ?

Agrepine cligna des yeux.

\- Non ma chère, juste une infirmière.

Silence.

\- Grand-mère ?

Greta frissonna et jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à sa collègue.

\- Mme Agrepine, qu'est-ce que ...?

Mme Londubat gémit et les deux infirmières se penchèrent immédiatement sur leur patiente.

\- Grand-mère, grand-mère, grand-mère... morte, partie, envolée, disparue. Disparue, disparue, disparue.

Elle se recroquevilla, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Greta posa une main sur son épaule mais Mme Londubat hurla, les yeux fous et se débattit avec vigueur.

\- Éloigne-toi Greta ! ordonna Mme Agrepine.

Greta recula, terrifiée. Agrepine sortit une potion calmante de sa mallette. À sa vue, Alice Londubat secoua la tête.

\- Potion, potion, trop de potions, pas assez, Lily...

Greta recula encore plus. Elle ne comprenait pas.

\- Mme Agrepine, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Que lui est-il arrivé ?

\- Arrivé, arrivés, ils sont arrivés. Partis ? Partis, oui partis ... Partis ... Neville parti ?

Greta sursauta et Agrepine stoppa son bras qui tenait la potion.

\- Neville ? dit Greta. C'est votre fils ? Il est là, il est sauf, il va bien !

Alice la regarda. Ses yeux d'un bleu délavé la fixaient sans réellement la voir.

\- Fils ? Quel fils ?

Et tout d'un coup, elle se mit à hurler. Agrepine lui versa la potion dans la gorge et Alice retomba inerte sur le sol, les yeux révulsés, la respiration plus calme.

Greta tremblait, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine. Elle ne comprenait pas. Mme Agrepine se tenait immobile, accroupie près d'Alice Londubat.

\- Mme Agrepine ...

\- Nous allons les amener à Sainte-Mangouste. Nous ... allons faire des tests.

\- Quels tests ...?

Mais elle savait. Elle sortait de ses études. Elle avait tout appris. Elle connaissait toutes les théories. Mais elle avait reçu la pire pratique possible.

Elle ne comprenait pas. La guerre était terminée. Alice et Frank avaient un enfant, un bébé. Ils étaient une famille. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi une telle chose était-elle arrivée ? Quelle était cette cruauté ?

Greta ne comprenait pas. Elle ne comprenait pas ...

Mme Agrepine s'approcha lentement de Greta tout en enlevant ses lunettes. Elle se frotta les yeux. La jeune infirmière se tortilla les mains. Ça avait été une dure nuit pour toutes les deux.

Elle n'osait pas demander. Et pourtant :

\- Alors ?

Mme Agrepine soupira lourdement. Elle semblait avoir pris une vingtaine d'années. Et elle avait l'air réellement secouée, pour la première fois.

\- Les tests ont confirmé nos suppositions.

Greta se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Ce n'était pas le moment.

\- Les Mangemorts ont été interrogés également. Ils ont avoué avoir torturé les Londubat avec le sortilège de torture.

Greta baissa la tête.

\- Est-ce qu'ils ...?

Agrepine secoua la tête.

\- C'est irréversible. Je suis désolée.

Mais Greta songea à ce petit Neville.

\- Et le bébé ?

\- Chez sa grand-mère paternelle.

Greta hocha la tête. Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas en direction de la chambre des deux convalescents.

\- Greta ? l'appela Mme Agrepine. Ils sont dans l'aile permanente des pathologies par sortilèges.

 _Permanente_. Elle imagina ce jeune couple à la vingtaine d'années, condamné à vivre internés ici pour le restant de leur vie.

Fous à lier.

Elle s'arrêta à l'entrée de leur chambre. Ils étaient allongés. Cette fois, c'était Frank Londubat qui était éveillé. Il fixait le plafond d'un air hébété. Il ne semblait même pas réaliser où il se trouvait.

Savait-il qui il était ?

Une infirmière s'approcha de lui, tout sourire. Comment pouvait-elle afficher cette fausse bonne humeur ? Greta avait même peur d'entrer dans la pièce.

Elle observa Frank. Savait-il que sa femme se tenait à ses côtés ? Sûrement pas.

Elle se rappela des paroles d'Alice : _Fils ? Quel fils ?_

L'infirmière fit coulisser un rideau pour les cacher des autres patients. Greta resta là, son regard vide sur le tissu blanc, trop blanc pour une tragédie aussi noire.

Une main se posa sur son épaule.

\- Tu ne devrais pas rester là.

Greta se tourna vers Agrepine. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé voir ça. Elle n'avait pas demandé à travailler ici pour subir cette vision.

La nuit, elle songea à ces pauvres victimes. Elles aussi n'avaient rien demandé. Au moins Greta, elle, avait conscience de son environnement autour d'elle, de ses amis, sa famille, ses proches, de sa vie.

Les Londubat n'avaient rien. Rien.

Tôt le lendemain, elle se rendit à Sainte-Mangouste et se dirigea vers la chambre de Frank et Alice.

Alice était réveillée. Elle ne réagit pas quand Greta s'approcha et s'assit à ses côtés.

\- Bonjour, Mme Londubat.

Pas une réponse. Pas un regard. Pas un son.

\- Neville est chez Mme Augusta Londubat, votre belle-mère. Il est en sécurité.

Pas de réaction.

\- Je ...

Les mots l'abandonnèrent. Comment pouvait-elle être seulement désolée ? Quelle sorte de vie les Londubat allaient-ils avoir ? Comment de simples mots pourraient-ils égaler cette tragédie ? Mais c'était tout ce qu'elle avait.

\- Je suis désolée, sincèrement désolée, souffla-t-elle pour autant ce que cela pouvait signifier pour une personne atteinte de folie.

Une larme perla sur la joue laiteuse d'Alice Londubat. Mais Greta savait qu'Alice ne recouvrirait jamais sa conscience. Peut-être sentait-elle juste que le moment était à pleurer.

Elle enfouit les mains dans ses poches pour s'empêcher de les voir trembler, faiblir. Ce faisant, elle sentit du bout des doigts un bout de plastique. Elle en ressortit un emballage de bulles baveuses, celui qu'elle avait pris des mains de Neville. Elle le lissa et le regard d'Alice sembla attiré. Elle avança une main faible. Greta s'immobilisa puis souffla :

\- C'est un emballage de bulles baveuses.

\- Ballongomme du Bullard ...

Greta se redressa.

\- Vous ... vous reconnaissez ? Ballongomme oui, c'est leur vrai nom.

Elle n'osait trop y croire. Peut-être que finalement ...?

\- Nom ..., murmura Alice.

Greta attendit.

\- Nom, non, non, non, non, répéta la femme en secouant la tête, ses cheveux blond volant autour d'elle.

Elle s'arrêta brutalement, les yeux écarquillés.

\- L'Ordre...

\- Quel ordre ? demanda Greta.

Alice se recroquevilla et se balança d'avant en arrière.

\- L'Ordre, missions, des sorts, des sorts, des sorts partout. Rouges, verts, rouges.

Sa main s'abattit sur le bras de Greta et elle chuchota avec horreur :

\- Mort.

Ses yeux balayèrent la pièce, comme à la recherche de quelqu'un. Son regard se fixa sur Frank qui dormait. Elle le désigna.

\- Mort. Neville mort.

Greta secoua la tête.

\- Non ... Neville n'est pas mort. Alice, Neville va bien.

Alice resta un long moment à fixer son mari avant de se tourner lentement vers Greta.

\- Qui est Neville ?

Greta voulait pleurer. Elle n'avait jamais été témoin d'une telle atrocité.

Soudain, Alice se raidit, le regard fou.

\- Ils sont partout ! Partout ! Baisse-toi !

Elle plongea dans son lit, le corps tremblant.

\- Pitié, pitié, pitié, gémit-elle. Peur, souffrance, guerre.

Elle poussa un cri d'horreur.

\- Voldemort.

Greta frissonna et tout à coup, Alice rejeta ses couvertures et hurla à s'en déchirer les poumons. Elle s'arrachait la gorge, les yeux larmoyant, les doigts tirant sur ses cheveux alors que Greta tentait de la calmer.

Des pas de courses se firent entendre. Les autres patients se réveillèrent, affolés. Frank également. Son inconscient sembla reconnaître la femme à ses côtés car il se mit à gémir et pleurer, des cris rauques s'échappant de temps en temps.

\- Que faites-vous ici ? Vous n'êtes pas affectée à cette aile !

Une infirmière débarquait et administrait déjà des potions calmantes aux Londubat.

\- Partez d'ici mademoiselle !

Greta se leva, les jambes flageolantes. Avant de s'éloigner en titubant, elle déposa l'emballage de bulles baveuses sur la table à côté d'Alice.

La première fois que Greta revit Neville fut six ans après la catastrophe. L'enfant âgé de sept ans était accompagné par sa grand mère, Augusta, coiffée d'un chapeau excentrique au vautour empaillé et transportant un sac à main rouge, tenant son petit-fils par l'autre main. Neville avait indéniablement les traits de sa mère : un visage rond, des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus. À la différence près que les siens étaient vivants.

Greta ne put voir la rencontre. Mais quand Neville ressortit, il était bouleversé et tenait entre ses doigts un vieux papier d'emballage de bonbons Ballongomme du Bullard.

Le jaune.

Le blanc.

Alice admira la lumière qui se jouait entre ses doigts. Elle sourit d'un air rêveur. Jaune comme ses cheveux. Ou serait-ce blanc ? Elle ne savait plus. Elle ne se souvenait pas.

Peut-être était-elle vieille ? Quel âge avait-elle ? Elle ne savait pas. Qu'est-ce qu'était l'âge de toute façon ?

Était-ce cette chose qui filait sans qu'on la voie ? Qui changeait les personnes tant physiquement que moralement ?

Le garçon qui venait souvent la visiter elle et son voisin, changeait.

Qui était-il ?

Elle ne savait pas.

Le jaune. Comme ces fleurs que l'infirmière avait déposées la veille. Aimait-elle ces fleurs ? Peut-être.

Le blanc. Comme cette écriture sur ces emballages de bonbons. Elle en avait un pot rempli.

Elle ne mangeait pas les bonbons. Elle gardait les emballages. Pour plus tard. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

Elle observa la salle dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Sale ? Non, elle n'était pas sale. Elle fronça les sourcils. Pencha la tête. Dehors c'était sale. L'était-ce ? Elle ne savait plus. Elle n'y était pas allée depuis longtemps. Longtemps comment, elle ne savait pas. Ses amis l'attendaient peut-être.

Lily peut-être. Elle était enceinte la dernière fois. Où ne l'était-elle plus ?

Alice haussa les épaules. Non. Lily était morte.

Et elle-même, était-elle morte ? Peut-être. Ce moustique écrasé sur le plafond depuis plusieurs semaines (ou mois ? années ?) était sûrement mort d'ailleurs. Une petite bête aussi insignifiante.

 _\- Petite garce insignifiante !_

Alice sursauta. Une voix. Hystérique. Qui était-elle ? Elle ne savait pas, elle ne savait plus.

Oh Merlin, il fallait qu'elle prévienne Lily. Elle allait mourir.

Allait-elle mourir ? Non, non. Elle ne risquait rien. En sécurité, oui.

Il fallait qu'elle la prévienne. Oui, ça pouvait attendre. Attendre. Combien de temps ? Elle ne savait pas. Le temps. Depuis combien de temps était-elle ici ?

Et son voisin ? Étrange voisin. Elle ne le connaissait pas. Il ne la connaissait pas.

Elle refusait de le quitter.

Elle l'aimait.

Non, elle ne l'aimait pas. Elle ne le connaissait pas. Connaître, connaître. Elle connaissait tout le monde ici. Elle parlait avec tout le monde.

Non, non ce n'était pas vrai. Elle ne parlait pas.

Qui parlait alors ? Elle entendait sa propre voix. Très souvent. On lui répondait. Des hommes, des femmes. Lily. Qui était Lily ? Des enfants.

Un bébé.

Quel bébé ?

Sa voix était toujours là. C'était sa voix, elle en était certaine. Était-elle certaine de quelque chose ? D'une moindre chose ?

C'était sa voix. Elle parlait. Elle riait. Beaucoup. Alors quelles étaient ces voix ? Elle ne savait pas.

L'infirmière avait une jolie voix. Elle ne se rappelait jamais de son nom, sauf quand elle venait car il était brodé sur sa blouse. Gretel ou quelque chose du genre. C'était elle qui déposait les bonbons tous les jours.

Des bulles baveuses. Non. Des Ballongommes du Bullard. Oui, oui, des Ballongommes.

Tiens, la voilà qui arrivait d'ailleurs. Elle avait des cheveux bruns bouclés et ramenés en queue de cheval. Elle était accompagnée par une vieille femme et un adolescent.

Alice sourit. Le garçon était là. Elle ne le connaissait pas. Elle l'aimait bien. Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle pensait. Il était gentil. Mais triste. Elle aussi était triste.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

La vieille dame se dirigea vers son voisin alors que le garçon se plaçait à côté d'Alice.

\- Bonjour, maman, chuchota-t-il.

Maman, maman. C'était joli. Elle aimait bien. Elle sourit légèrement. Le garçon parlait, il racontait sa vie à Poudlard. Qu'était Poudlard ? Elle ne se rappelait plus. Il parlait d'un certain Harry Potter. Elle connaissait le nom Potter. Inexplicablement cela la mena à James. James, qui était-il ? Elle ne savait plus. Elle l'aimait bien, normalement.

Elle écoutait un peu. Elle ne comprenait pas ses paroles. Puis :

\- Je t'aime, maman.

Alice redressa la tête. Elle perçut une étincelle d'espoir dans les yeux bleus du garçon (elle avait déjà vu ses yeux là, mais où ?). Elle avait aussi déjà entendu ces mots, avait déjà vu ce regard. À chaque fois qu'il venait.

Alice sourit simplement. Il était gentil.

Elle aimait les mots qu'il prononçait. Mais elle ne savait pas qui il était.

Il partit voir le voisin. Alice jouait avec ses cheveux. Blancs comme ceux de la vieille dame. Drôle de chapeau. Elle n'aimait pas les chapeaux. Les foulards, c'était joli. Comme celui de la femme du lit d'en face. Un cadeau offert par le fils. Alice avait-elle une famille ? Elle aurait aimé aussi avoir un beau cadeau de la part de sa famille. Viendraient-ils un jour ?

Peut-être. Peut-être pas. Elle n'avait pas de famille.

Si. Si elle en avait une.

Non elle ne savait pas. Les amis ... faisaient partie de la famille non ? Oui. Oui sûrement.

Lily était sa famille alors. Mais elle n'était jamais venue. Elle n'a jamais pu. Elle était morte, depuis longtemps. Ou serait-ce récent ? Elle ne savait plus.

Le garçon était parti. La vieille dame aussi.

Alice ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle ne lui avait pas donné. Elle devait lui donner.

Elle posa ses pieds pâles sur le sol froid et mît la main dans le bol à ses côtés. Elle attrapa un emballage de Ballongomme du Bullard et rejoignit à petit pas le centre de la pièce où le garçon se tenait. Il était en compagnie d'un autre groupe. Elle vit James. Et elle vit une rousse. Lily. Elle était venue. Elle savait qu'elle allait venir. Elle n'était pas morte. Elle le savait.

Alice était contente.

\- Oui, Alice, ma chérie, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Alice ne dit rien et ignora la vieille dame.

Le garçon l'observait, le regard triste. Elle tendit timidement l'emballage.

La vieille dame soupira.

\- Encore ? Très bien, Alice, ma chérie, très bien... Neville, je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais prends-le.

Alice posa l'emballage dans la main du garçon alors que la vieille dame lui tapotait l'épaule.

\- Merci maman, fit le garçon d'une voix enrouée.

Encore ce mot, ce joli mot. Maman. Finalement, c'était même plus joli que le foulard de la dame du lit d'en face. Encore plus joli. C'était son cadeau. Elle aimait bien le garçon. Il disait de belles choses. Mais elle ne savait pas qui il était, non elle ne savait pas.

Elle le regarda encore un peu avant de tourner les talons, chancelante en fredonnant :

\- L'hyppogriffe dansant sur les toits...

Elle se remit au lit, un sourit flottant aux lèvres. Elle aimait bien le garçon. Elle aimait bien lui donner les emballages de Ballongomme du Bullard. Elle n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi. Elle regarda l'emballage. Il était beau. Elle l'aimait bien aussi. Mais elle préférait le garçon.

Soudain à côté, son voisin remua. Son nom brodé sur sa veste de pyjama apparut aux yeux d'Alice. Frank.

Il regarda d'un air vide l'emballage avant de murmurer :

\- Bulles baveuses.

Alice fronça les sourcils.

\- Non. Ballongommes du Bullard.

Elle plongea dans sa couette. Un sourire vînt affleurer sur ses lèvres. Elle aimait bien quand son voisin et elle avait cette petite lutte.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi.


End file.
